1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Graphical User Interface (GUI) navigation and more particularly relates to rotational GUI navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often employ GUIs to receive user commands. A GUI may represent one or more functions in a convenient, easily recognizable graphical form. For example, an audio GUI may include buttons for increasing and decreasing volume, selecting music tracks, adjusting balance, and the like.
A GUI may be organized with a hierarchy to aid the user in navigating to a desired function. For example, the GUI may be organized as a hierarchical menu with a main menu and sub menus. The user may select an overall functional area from the main menu. The GUI may then display sub menu options for specified functions. For example, a sub menu may allow the user to select entertainment functions such as audio functions, video functions, gaming functions, and the like.
Alternatively, the GUI may be organized with tabbed interfaces. Each tabbed interface may include a unique collection of functional controls. For example first tab may include audio functions and video functions while a second tab includes e-mail functions and voicemail functions. The user may select a tab to display related functions. The user may then choose a desired function from the displayed functions.
Unfortunately, many hierarchical GUIs and tabbed interfaces require a large screen in order to display navigation options and support the complexity of the GUI hierarchy. For example, displaying the hierarchy of a main menu and submenus may require a significant amount of screen space. As a result, such hierarchical GUIs may be inappropriate for smaller screens.
Users may also become confused with a menu hierarchy. For example, a user may forget which function is in which level of the hierarchy or not understand the logical behind the hierarchy. As a result, traditional GUIs may be difficult to navigate.